Luck?
by Adriennebabes
Summary: With bad luck following her everywhere how long can her loved ones last? Bella finds herself with something she had always desired, a loving family but when disaster strikes who will save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Desperation. Panic. Helplessness engulfed me. These were the same feelings every time I saw the tears, the torment and the pain etched onto my mother's prematurely aging face. She cried often. The depression entranced her, the tears were glistening, and her face was not angry, sad, happy but blank, free from emotion or feeling. I was invisible. I tried to make her hear me, I shouted and screamed but she remained contained in her own bubble of self-loathing and pain. My throat burned and stung, my cheeks were wet and cold and my head was pounding with frustration. My vision was hazy but clear at the same time. It was a dream. I knew it was a dream. It didn't stop it from haunting me.

I woke up screaming, like always. The dreams varied but they still haunted me with their realness and intensity. A thin layer of sweat covered my face, like always. The dreams didn't stop me from sleeping; they just made me wake up terrified and sometimes crying. I hated those dreams, not because they haunted both my waking and sleeping hours but because I had already lived through them. These weren't dreams, they were memories.

My life before this was a time of suffering and torment, more so than now. At least now I was relatively normal. At least sometimes. You know my life wasn't always so dismal; I used to be happy and normal all the time. Back when my life was less complicated and complex and when living wasn't always such an effort. My life before.....before the incident. The incident which would change my life completely. That day I lost more than just my sister, I lost my home, my mother, my life and most of all my best friend. This is what haunted my dreams.

Now almost two years ago I was in a foster home in San Francisco, I had spent the last year being shunted from home to home. People don't want to adopt kids like me. They want pretty little babies and cute toddlers, not damaged goods like me. Not a seventeen year old girl with a troubled background. So I was stuck here for the time being, I was eighteen in seven months and would stick it out until I could leave, at least this place was more bearable than the last, at least I had my own room this time and people mostly kept to themselves not like last time where I was constantly asked if I was alright and I had to share a room with two other girls, Mandy the self-righteous know-it-all and Courtney the shy girl who talked to herself. No I was much better off here. Where I could keep to myself and try to ride out the storm.

It was this day, the day I dreamt of my mother which would change everything, for the better and for the worst. I was still lying in my soft and comfortable bed when a strange knock on the door claimed my attention. It was strange because usually no-one disturbed me while I was in my bedroom, they were supposed to be private. They were decorated in the way that we chose. I had kept mine to the tastes of the person before me. There was no point in getting settled. Seven months. So the room was bright yellow and a little to garish for my taste but comfortable enough. The person knocking on my door was waiting for an answer before they entered. A house rule.

'Come in' I called suspiciously.

The door slowly opened and there stood my social worker, Anna. Anna was about thirty and had short, spiky blonde hair. Her blue eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation. Probably for my reaction from what she was evidently going to tell me. She walked into my room cautiously and settled herself on the end of my bed.

'Good morning, sleepy head' she said.

'Morning.' I yawned. I was not a morning person, and Anna knew this as well as anyone.

'I have something to tell you'

'Yes, I rather gathered that from your morning intrusion', I was most definitely not a morning person; during the day I probably would not have been so rude.

'Erm, yes, I'm sorry but it kinda affects your day today so I had to come and let you know bright and early', She stammered.

This made me nervous; usually Anna was confident and bubbly even in the face of my rudeness. It made me intrigued for what she was about to tell me although obviously she thought I was not going to enjoy the news one bit.

'Someone wants you', she blurted out in a rush.

'What, I don't get it? Wants me for what'

'Someone wants to adopt you', she answered softly.

My head was swimming, why would someone want to adopt me? I was a troubled teen and I wouldn't even need to be in care anymore in seven short months.

'Why do people want to adopt me?', I whispered, stunned.

'They just said that you were the perfect addition to their family', she stated simply.

'Family?' I murmured, mostly to myself.

'Yes, they have two other adopted children, twins I believe, they're teenagers as well'

Wow, a family really wanted me. A real family. My imagination was running away with me before my brain could kick start itself. I couldn't be adopted, when it didn't work out, I would be hurt like last time and the time before that. People made promises they couldn't keep and then once they were done with you they just dumped you like the rubbish you were, the rubbish I was. It had stung...the pain. Not as badly as when....my own mother did it to me. But none-the-less, I didn't want to be hurt like the other times. But the lure of a family really got to me and I didn't know why. I had turned down families before, when they had wanted me. So why did I feel compelled to go to this one?

'They won't be like the others. They want to adopt, not foster and they know all about your background, before you ask. They just said that they wanted to give you a home, if you wanted it. Do you want it?' Anna asked questioningly.

She eyed me warily and almost persuasively. I darted my eyes back and forth, weighing the pros and cons of being adopted. _The hurt...the love. Real home...foster home. Family...foster children._ Was the risk of pain worth the potential happiness I might find with this family? I had made my decision. I turned to Anna, who was waiting expectantly for my answer which would change my life, I saw her eyes light up in anticipation, and she was clearly trying to gage my decision before it was out of my mouth.

'Yes. Yes, I do want it.' I stated simply.

That was my decision. I owed it to myself to try at happiness and normality one last time and if it didn't work out, sure I would be hurt but I wouldn't spend the rest of my life wondering if I could have been happier.

After that conversation with Anna, everything was moving at a fast pace. Signing of documents, meeting with more social workers, packing my stuff. Less than a week later I was on a plane. I was on a plane which would take me to my new family. I spent the plane journey thinking over what I would be leaving behind. Not a lot. I didn't have any friends in the foster home or San Francisco in general. I had never enjoyed the hustle and bustle of a busy city and wouldn't miss it. I realised how empty my life seemed at this moment in time, no friends, no family and no home. I would make this time different, make an effort with this family, if not for me, then for them, they wanted me before even meeting me and I would not make them regret their decision.

The flight was coming to an end as I felt the plane decrease in altitude. I was almost there. I looked out the window and saw the mass of green which was to become my new home. As the plane descent quickened, I clutched the locket which hung from my neck constantly. The locket held a small picture, it was my most precious possession and I held it close to my heart, it was my only reminder of my happier life. The picture was of my mother, me and my little sister. People I loved dearly and who I would never see again. The sudden lurch and jerk of the plane woke me from my daydream as we touched down. I suddenly felt anxious and unexpectedly in need of a pep talk for what was about to face me. I tried to calm myself as I waited for the captain to turn off the seat belt sign.

_Come on now, this is something you really want and need. Don't screw it up. Make the best of what you can and try to make it bearable for the ones who took you on. You never know, you might make some new friends...yeah right. _

The seat belt sign flashed and told me it was alright to get up now. I moved along the aisle and stood at the cabin door, taking in the lush green surrounding area and the dark clouds in the sky. Hmmm, looked like rain. Better get used to it, it rained here quite a lot or so Anna told me. I took in what was going to be my new home, Forks, Washington.

_Come on, Bella. You can do this. Don't fuck it up this time._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -Hey, sorry about the lateness of this post, it's been crazy here! Anyway I won't bore you with the details of my hectic life because you'll be wanting to read the story********. Just to say that I hope you are enjoying the story! X Adrienne********.**

**Oh I forgot to do a disclaimer on Chapter one!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story ******** x2**

Chapter two

My leg trembled as I stepped off the plane and into the damp and misty air. My breathing accelerated with every step as I walked across the tarmac, my palms grew clammy, and my eyes became wide with anticipation. Now I really wished I had met them before just going off to live with them, this was going to be very awkward indeed. I could see the small terminal from where I was walking, it was much smaller than anything you would have seen in San Francisco, and I couldn't decide whether this was a good or bad thing. I knew I was about to meet them...my new family. I would probably never get used to the word...family. I hoped they would like me, and wouldn't find me too difficult; I really wanted this to work. But my reputation as a jinx was overwhelming, bad things always happened to me...well bad things happened to people I cared about and in turn those things hurt me. First my sister, then my mother, then my foster families, and now probably this one. I knew I was selfish for bringing my bad luck upon them, but more than anything I wanted to be safe and happy and I would regret it if I didn't at least try.

This was it. I was rounding the corner for my first glimpse of them. At first I couldn't see anyone who might be waiting for me. Then I saw them. I gasped, slightly staggered by their appearance. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen, they looked as if they belonged on the pages of Vogue, not a small town like this waiting for someone as plain as me. I considered running back the way I came, suddenly frightened and intimidated by their beauty. But they had already seen me. There stood three perfect individuals. A woman, I assumed to be my new 'mother', she was small and delicate but also authoritative looking. She had dark wavy hair which streamed past her elbow, but tied back in a pony tail. She was about thirty-five but looked a lot younger. From what I had read she had grown up in Forks and lived there, her entire life. She had never married but had wanted children, she adopted. She adopted kids like me. She smiled at me warmly.

With her were two kids, about my age. The twins I gathered. They looked alike. They both blonde and tall and just breath-takingly beautiful. A boy and a girl. I didn't know their names yet, I hadn't thought to ask. But they definitely seemed to know my name. Stated on a piece of cardboard in black ink was _Isabella Swan_.

'Hello, Isabella, I'm Juliet', she offered her hand to me in a friendly gesture, obviously not sure what to expect from me. I smiled.

'Hey Juliet, actually my name is Bella', I said equally friendly.

'Oh that's lovely; I wasn't sure whether you shortened your name', I smiled again as she continued.

'Welcome to Forks, Bella. This is my son and daughter, Jasper and Rosalie. I'm sure you'll be great friends.'

Wow she called them her _son and daughter_, maybe one day she would refer to me as her daughter too...

'Hi Bella, I'm Jasper. You're really going to like it here. We have loads of fun', he winked at me.

I couldn't tell whether it was a friendly gesture or an innuendo.

'Ewww, Jasper', the girl said pushing him away. Innuendo then.

'Hey Bella, I'm Rosalie. Ignore my brother, he's only joking. But we do have a good time here, you're sure to make lots of friends.'

She smiled at me. It would have been more intimidating if she wasn't being so friendly. I instantly liked both Rosalie and Jasper. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

The car journey was short and not as awkward as I had feared. Jasper sat up front with Juliet driving. While Rosalie sat in the back with me. It was rather comforting the way they just acted naturally with me. Jasper put on some hideous heavy metal music on the radio, at which everyone else apart from me complained about. Juliet told Jasper to a least turn it down, if he was going to make us listen to that trash. Rosalie complained about Jasper's dire choice in music. And if all his music was like this, then I was more than inclined to agree with Rosalie on this one. They bickered like normal teenage siblings and I really hoped that sometime in the future I would be considered sibling enough to join in.

The house was amazing. It was huge for one thing and beautiful. The front lawn itself looked like a park with my favourite daisies growing in the hedges. I instantly fell in love with this place. I didn't know what it was but I just loved the beauty and simplicity of the atmosphere, it was extremely tranquil and calm, I was utterly speechless. They must have thought I was a complete retard, standing there staring with my mouth open, not saying a word. It was only when Rosalie leaned towards me that I even remembered I was with other people. I didn't flinch away from her the way I usually did with other people, which I registered as odd but didn't really dwell on it.

'I know how you feel. When Jasper and I first moved here, I looked just how you look now. And if you think the outside is amazing just wait until you go inside' Rosalie whispered whilst giggling.

I laughed along with her. It was easy to like Rosalie; I could really see the two of us getting along.

I walked behind Juliet, Jasper and Rosalie up the white, stone stairs and through the double door entrance. Rosalie had been right; the inside of the house was breath-taking. It was all open plan, with a light, airy atmosphere; the floors were white marble with casual rugs here and there. The walls were a creamy magnolia which just screamed elegance and sophistication. Striking pieces of abstract art hung on the walls, they were all extremely fascinating and tasteful. I had always loved art especially the abstract stuff, it entranced me. I knew I was going to like it here better than the other places I had been, I just had a really good feeling about this place. I must have smiled as I thought this because out of the corner of my eye I saw Juliet watching me, she was also smiling.

'So, Bella, do you like the place?' asked Juliet.

'I love it, you have a beautiful home.' I smiled back to her.

'Well, you mean _we _have a beautiful home' she laughed.

I positively beamed. She was so lovely, young and vibrant but still motherly somehow. I loved how she welcomed me into her home without a second thought and how she made me feel so at ease after my bout of anxiety as I got off the plane. But most of all I loved that she was willing to share her home with me when she knew almost nothing about me. Sure she had read my file, I'm sure what I had been through had given her nightmares, it was pretty horrific. But she knew nothing real about me, the person, not me the file. Even though I had been through some shit, I was willing to make sure my life wasn't permanently ruined by what I had been through, I wanted to believe that I was strong enough to forget my past and instead look to my future, which was looking brighter at the moment.

'Do you want to see your room?' Juliet said still smiling.

'Sure, I'd love to', I replied. I normally wasn't so polite or well at least not as formal, as I was sure Juliet, Jasper and Rosalie would find out about soon enough.

'Hey, Jazz!' Juliet called.

'Yeah, mom?' Jasper replied. Wow he called her mom as well.

'Come and help with Bella's bags will you?' she said.

'Sure thing' Jasper said whilst running down the stairs to help.

I was about to pick up one of my two heavy suitcases myself, when Jasper pushed my hand aside.

'No, you go ahead, I've got these' he said with a smile.

'You sure? They're quite heavy' I said raising my eyebrows.

'Yeah and what kind of brother would I be if I let my sister carry heavy suitcases up the stairs, then?' he said with a wink. Wow, he had just called me his sister. I wondered how he felt so comfortable referring to me that way so soon? Don't get me wrong I liked it but wouldn't have said it out loud at least not for a while.

'Awww, ever the gentleman, that's my boy' Juliet cooed at Jasper whilst ruffling his hair in what was obvious adoration. They looked so natural, mother and son; it made me smile even more.

'Moooommmm' he said whilst pulling away from her out-stretched hand, he was still laughing though so really I could tell that he kind of liked it.

I followed Juliet up the carpeted stairs looking at the pictures as I went. The art in the foyer didn't carry on along the stairs, instead there was a line of photographs, some were old and some were recent, they all contained at least one member of this household. I noticed one photo, it must have been Juliet when she was much younger, and she was with her parents playing in the garden, they looked happy, like a real family should. The rest of the stairs revealed Jasper and Rosalie, school pictures, portraits, birthdays and Christmas. It was clear that the twins were the most important thing in Juliet's world; to her they were her son and daughter. I realised that the twins must have lived here a while, some of these photos showed children of about nine or ten.

Before I could ask, Jasper interrupted my thoughts, as if he knew what I was thinking.

'Rosalie and I have lived here for eight years and we've been a thorn in her side ever since' Jasper joked with a twinkle in his eyes whilst gesturing to Juliet.

'Jazz, you've never been a thorn in my side and enough of the her please' Juliet replied in a very mom like way.

As we walked past various rooms Juliet gestured to each announcing to whom they belonged or what they were used for.

'This is the study, the bathroom, my room, the games room, Rose's bedroom, the spare room, Jazz's room and finally...your room.' She reeled off the list with a smile permanently attached to her face.

She swung open a plain white door to reveal the most beautiful and perfect room I had ever seen, it was cream like the rest of the house with paintings hung gracefully on the wall. The bed was a double one with a lilac and silver throw over the top, piled high on the bed were several cushions and pillows. The furniture was ornate pine with rich dark colours; all the furniture matched giving the room an elegant feel. The dresser held a large mirror and several bottles of (from what I could tell) perfume. The television was a flat screen and next to it stood a rack of many DVD's. I just looked around staring, my eyes filling with tears while Juliet pulled open another door to reveal and en-suite bathroom and Jasper settled my suitcases down near the door. I had never had a room like this; in fact I had never even had my own bedroom in any of my foster homes! I mean I got my own room at the kid's home but that was just because of my age. This was the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen and it was _mine_.

Juliet was looking at me in an alarmed and concerned kind of way and Jasper was leaning casually against the door looking confused.

'What is it sweetie? Is it the room, don't you like it? Because you can change it if you like' Juliet said to me in a soothing voice. I was panicking now that she thought I was ungrateful but I wasn't, just overwhelmed, that was the reason for the tears.

'No, no I love the room, its perfect!' I replied hastily.

'Oh honey, then why are you crying?' She asked still obviously concerned.

'B-because I've never had such a beautiful room given t-to me b-before' I stuttered, while the tears started to subside.

'Sweetheart, you are more than welcome to it' Juliet laughed while coming over to hug me. I leaned against her, surprised by how comfortable I was with her already.

I saw Jasper roll his eyes and quietly walk down the hallway muttering something which sounded a lot like 'Chicks, who'd have them?' under his breath.

I laughed quietly to myself whilst taking in Juliet's motherly smell, I felt calm and at home. But knowing my luck, how long could that last?

**A/N- Okay so that was they long awaited second chapter. I know that not much is happening at the moment but I promise that will change! I just needed this chapter to show some of the characters, the next chapter promises to be more exciting! By the way we will be meeting Edward in a chapter or two ********.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you liked it, hated it or query it please review it!!**

**Thank-you!! Adrienne xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic. However the story idea was all mine********. X**

Chapter three

My first night in the Hale family home was one I was sure never to forget.

After I had finished crying all over Juliet, I apologised for my behaviour.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry Juliet, I promise I'm not usually so emotional...it's just today has been kind of overwhelming' I stammered at her.

'That's absolutely fine, I totally understand, sweetie. And you don't have to apologise because you have nothing to apologise for.' She stated in a motherly voice. I smiled weakly.

'Now are you going to be alright to unpack poppet? Just I have to pop to the grocery store before it shuts; we need a few things for dinner.' She asked.

'Yeah, sure, I'll be fine. Thanks.' I added whilst smiling.

'Okay then, Jazz and Rose will be here if you need anything, just give one of them a shout', she called over her shoulder whilst rushing out of the room.

Once she had gone I just gazed around the room, ready to explore. The bottles on the dresser did turn out to be perfume, real expensive ones at that, I wondered why they were there in the first place. There was a fair amount of closet space although I didn't have many possessions to fill it. It's not that I didn't like girly or designer clothes, in fact I loved them, I just never had the money to buy any of them. It really wouldn't make any difference anyway, people never took notice of me long enough to see what I was wearing. You see once kids find out that you are a foster kid they automatically have you down as crazy, violent or depressed and those thoughts can really put people off you. Sure, I had had friends but not close ones, not friends I would meet outside of school; parents don't want their kids tarred with the same brush as someone who's in care.

I was putting away the few possessions I actually owned when Rosalie glided into the room with a fleeting knock.

'Hey, Bella, do you need any help?' she offered kindly.

'Nah, I got it, I haven't got that much stuff anyway' I smiled shyly despite our friendly meeting.

'Well, we so have to go shopping soon...maybe this weekend? To buy you some new shit' she laughed and continued.

'I can't have my little sis walking around in last season stuff'

There goes the sister stuff again; this was definitely something I was going to have to get used to.

'Yeah and if you like any of the girls in school we can definitely invite them to come with- I'll drive us', she said as she made plans.

It had just occurred to me that I would be starting a new school. It wasn't the first time I had been the new-girl, in fact I wasn't even at my last school long enough for them to learn my name , I was just known as 'new-girl' or 'new-kid'. Great. The new kid all over again, this was the part about starting over that I hated. People never really took to me; I was kind of an outsider. Friendly though I was I just never made friends easily. Maybe this time would be different now. Jasper and Rosalie had said that people around here were pretty nice, and after all they had been the new kids here once upon a time, yeah at least I had them and they seemed to like me...as a sister.

Rosalie had seated herself on my bed, comfortably and causally, the way a best friend sits on your bed ready to hear the latest gossip. I liked it.

'So...Bella, what do think of it here so far?' Rosalie wanted to know, she was making an effort to be friends with me, not because she had to but because she wanted to. It would be all too easy for her to avoid me but no she sat in my new room making conversation with me. At least I had managed to make one friend.

'Oh, it's great, I really love the house and my room is just amazing, the best room I've ever had' I smiled back.

'Yeah, I know tell me about it! I felt the exact same way, when Jazz and I moved in; it was like a fairy tale. And Juliet is just an amazing mom, like totally the best. Not at all like our real mom...maybe I'll tell you mine and Jazz's story one day' She smiled wistfully, I would look forward to the day she could tell me her story, it would probably be around the same time I would be able to tell her mine.

I smiled back encouragingly.

'And you can probably tell that Jazz is a bit of a mommy's boy' She laughed tossing her golden hair back.

'Always has been, but he just loves her a lot. And she loves us. Like she'll love you too. You know when Juliet said there was going to be a new addition to the family; I thought she was going to have a baby of her own for a minute. But I'm glad it was you instead. I can really see us being good friends and even better sisters' she smiled at me. I could feel the tears coming. So quickly changed the subject.

'So are there any good looking boys around here?' I asked while carrying on unpacking, secretly wiping tears from my eyes.

'Yeah, totally. But there is a difference between good-looking and nice and good-looking and a jerk. If you get what I'm saying' she smiled and carried on.

'My boyfriend for instance is good-looking and very nice. You'll probably meet him soon. His name is Emmett' she had a soppy sweet smile on her face and she was glowing, the only word I could think of to describe her was radiant and even that couldn't covey her beauty.

'But of course there are some good-looking guys at school, but most of them are dickheads or assholes. That's the only trouble with living in a small town; guys think they are god's gift or something.' She said shaking her beautiful head.

'There are some good guys though, don't let me put you off. You've seen my brother; he's a pretty decent guy really. And Emmett's brother, he's nice...most of the time. He has a totally gorgeous face and bod. Don't tell Emmett I said that. And a nice personality too...he can be a bit of a dick too though.' She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

I also smiled. Brushed off this information and carried on unpacking.

***

Juliet came back a little while later and cooked us an absolutely amazing meal. I ate so much, it was unbelievable. It was just that good. I felt content and full and just couldn't stop smiling. Juliet, Jasper and Rosalie must have thought I was an absolute lunatic. I went to bed feeling happy for the first time in a long time. The reason I was sure to remember my first night at the Hales forever was because it was the first night I didn't dream of them since I'd been put in care. I drifted in a dreamless sleep with a ridiculous and soppy grin plastered all over my face.

The next morning passed in a haze. I was not a morning person. Breakfast was a quiet affair; I could tell that Jasper was not a morning person either, as he nearly fell asleep into his bowl of cereal. Juliet and Rosalie on the other hand looked as fresh and alert as a daisy. I was barely capable of answering their questions in the morning. It was okay though. They would learn I could be spoken to after about 10.30 and I would be cool. I mumbled my responses to their questions as best I could.

'So, how was your night's sleep?'

'Fine', I mumbled whilst stifling a yawn.

'Are you looking forward to your first day at school, Bella?'

'Yeah, sure', I slurred.

'Hahaha, mom, I think Bella is as much a morning person as Jasper is. I think you better save the questions for after school. Clearly they will both be more understandable, then.' Rosalie said with a musical laugh.

I smiled despite myself. They did understand.

I had spent a long time the night before trying to decide on what the perfect first-day-of-school outfit would be. I wanted a please-be-my-friend-but-I'm-not-desperate kind of look. Impossible. I settled for dark blue skinny jeans, flat gray boots and a tight purple jumper. There was something missing though and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was about ready when Rosalie knocked on my door.

'Hey, Bella. I wanted to kno... whoa Bella you look totally hot!' she looked at me with perfectly beautiful round eyes.

I hadn't done anything drastically different. Okay, I had put on some make-up, some mascara and lip-gloss. And I did fluff my hair out so it was thick and wavy; I left it down and felt more comfortable this way. But other than that I didn't do anything different.

'Yeah, but there's something missing...' she said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

'I got it!!' she swept out of my room and down the hall and was back in a flash carrying something with her.

'This will so complete the outfit!' she said as she clasped an elaborate piece of jewellery around my neck, she was right it really did set off my outfit.

'You have some style sis! We're going to get along just fine', she smiled.

I smiled back. I was almost looking forward to my first day a school in Forks. Almost.

**A/N- Hey! Thanks to anyone who read this! I know it's a little on the short side, but the juicy school scenes are coming up. I did promise meeting Edward in this chapter and although he wasn't actually there, he was mentioned, not by name but he was there all the same. **

**I don't seem to be getting any reviews for my story but I hope people are reading it and liking it anyway!**

**Well, if you do like it...or if you hate it... please review it! I'll answer any and all of our questions. Promise. And I will tell you who the character Bella is really based on...**

**Thanks Addie xxx****H**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fan fiction people! I am so so so truly sorry that I just totally abandoned this story like over a year ago. But I had some unexpected news in May last year! Yup you guessed it I found out I was pregnant so my focus has been elsewhere since that little bit of news. I am now the proud mother of a gorgeous seven month old baby girl named Chelsea- Alice and I couldn't be happier! But I'll be damned if I don't follow my heart into literature as well as being a yummy mummy! So here I am with long awaited chapter four and hoping people will like it. I am ready to head back into everything fan fiction and twilight! Hoping to post every month although with the baby sometimes might be difficult please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story...apart from the characters and relationships between the characters...they belong to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter Four.

My first day at Forks High School was eventful to say the least; everyone kind of stared at me like I was from a different planet or something. I supposed it was because I was the new girl; I was used to being the new girl so it didn't really bother me I guess. I mean they could stare all they wanted but I was nothing special to look at, I supposed I was sort of pretty in a weird sort of way, I mean my beauty wouldn't take your breath away like Rosalie's did. Her physique and exquisite face would surely stop any red blooded man in their tracks but I was sort of plain in comparison. By no means was I particularly ugly but I would never be the boys first pick and this is something I had come to terms with a long time ago.

So I found it strangely odd that wherever I went there were boys gawking at me like I had something stuck to my face or in between my teeth, I had even gone to the bathroom just to check I looked normal, which I did. Still the attention baffled me, one guys even wolf-whistled as I turned a corner and another kissed my hand and ran away. I was having a really surreal day and the attention exhausted me to tell the truth, by lunch time I was ready for my bed.

I wasn't particularly good at making friends and Rosalie had promised I could sit with them if I hadn't found anybody to sit with by lunch time. I decided that although a few people had expressed an interest in being friends with me that I would sit with my new family, just for the comfort of knowing them longer than anyone else here. I spotted Rosalie's gorgeous gold hair from across the room and when she saw me so immediately smiled radiantly and called over to me.

'Hey, Bella, over here!'

I nodded with a slight blush rising to my cheeks and the majority of people in the room turned to look at me. I scurried over to the table where Rosalie was sitting. Rosalie was sitting on a muscular and slightly alarming looking guy who I assumed was her boyfriend and opposite a girl with spiky dark hair.

'Hey, Rosalie, is it okay if I sit with you for lunch?'

'Well of course it is Bella! I'd love for you to meet my friends'

'Okay, Bella, this is my boyfriend Emmett, who I was telling you about'

'Oooh telling people about me are you? Hey Bella, nice to meet you'

Emmett seemed pleasantly friendly and I could totally see why Rosalie was so totally besotted with him.

'Hey, she did mention you but all good things I promise'

'Yeah, yeah' Rosalie said waving her hand dismissively 'and this is Alice, and she totally has a crush on Jasper!'

Emmett and Rosalie collapsed into fits of giggles while Alice went an impressive shade of purple with embarrassment.

'Hey, Alice, I promised I won't say anything to Jasper'

'Hey, Bella, it doesn't matter, if I thought anything would come of it I would have totally told him myself by now so no worries' she smiled in a sad sort of way.

Just then a teacher whom Rosalie and Emmett apparently knew well walked past.

'Hey! Hale! Cullen! Separate now, or detention for the both of you again! You know this school does not tolerate public displays of affection'

'Oh Mr Banner, it's not like I was fingering her under the table or anything!'

'Right that's it Cullen, detention after school today for your back-chat and Miss Hale if you don't want to join him you will desist straddling Mr Cullen!'

Reluctantly Rosalie slid off Emmett's lap and Alice giggled uncontrollably.

'Good, exercise some restraint in future and Miss Cullen you should desist that incessant giggling otherwise you will join your brother in detention.'

With that Mr Banner walked off and immediately everyone round the table started grumbling about how he was a sad old man who obviously lacked sexual contact in his life and is therefore trying to stop everyone else from getting some. I found this conversation highly amusing.

Just then Jasper and another boy approved the table.

'Hey everyone, to be honest I think Mr Banner has a point, I certainly don't want to be eating my lunch watching my sister being felt up thank-you very much', Jasper winked.

'Oh get a life Jazz!' replied Rosalie.

'Love you too sis! And speaking of sisters, how's it going Bella?'

'Oh its okay I guess'

'Oh so this is the new girl everyone is talking about', said the boy who had come with Jasper.

'Yeah, dude, I told you about Bella, my new sister, coming to school, coming to live with us, dude I told you about her not 10 minutes ago, I swear memory like a sieve' Jasper said in dismay.

'Yes, Jasper but you never said she was the super hot girl everyone was talking about!'

At this last comment I blushed profusely, people were talking about me? This was bad times! I just wanted to blend into the background and maybe make a few friends.

'Dude I said she was beautiful' Jasper said with a wink in m direction, 'oh and this is Edward by the way Bella' Jasper said as an afterthought.

'Hey Bella, it's a pleasure meeting you' Edward said dripping with charm.

'Hey' was all I could muster in return. Edward was truly beautiful, he had dark green eyes which sparkled and coppery bronze hair which reflected the light in most mesmerising ways, he was seriously the most striking person I had ever had the pleasure to come across, he was even more beautiful than Rosalie and that was saying something. Just then I realised I had been staring at Edward without blinking for longer than any person should look at basically another stranger. This didn't seem to play on Edward's mind as he smiled at me with a crooked grin like he knew what I was thinking. Hell he probably did, I bet a million girls hit on him every day, this was nothing to him and no matter how beautiful he thought I was in that one moment I knew I would never be good enough for Edward Cullen.

The rest of my day was a blur and by my last period I was beat, the last class of the day was biology. At least I was semi-good at biology I mean I wasn't going to be named scientist of the year but I could keep up. And of course there was assigned seating, and of course I would be assigned a seat next to Edward Cullen of all people. I was totally going to fail biology because he kept distracting me. He smiled sexily when he realised we were going to sit together and consequently be lab-partners for the rest of the year. And that was it. Literally he didn't say a word to me for the rest of the lesson. I couldn't understand whether he was mad, or whether he was mind-fucking with me. He might be playing 'treat them mean to keep them keen', which was totally working. By the end of the class I had resolved not to rise to his little games and just get on with getting my grades and making friends who wanted to be friends with me. But as soon as the bell went and I peeked over at Edward, my resolve had been shattered as he gave me a crooked grin and glided out of the door, I was hooked and I knew nothing but an Edward fix would get rid of this particular problem. Oh yes, I was totally fucked.

**Thank-you for reading my story as explained above I am hoping to post again in around a month so please bear with me.**

**Also is interesting in looking for a beta because to be honest I don't really have the time to check grammar and the such especially with an excitable baby trying to type like mummy at every opportunity lol**

**Thankyouuuu! Love Addie xx 3**


End file.
